1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lavatory faucet, and more particularly to a structure for locating a water mixing bolt of the lavatory faucet.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art faucet 10 comprises a water mixing bolt tube 11 which is put through an assembly hole 13 of the lavatory 12 to be connected with a top tube 17 of a three-way pipe 16 fastened between a cold water control valve 14 and a hot water control valve 15. The water mixing bolt tube 11 is fixed by a locking ring 18 which is located under the lavatory 12 and is therefore difficult to reach to facilitate the repairing of the prior art faucet 10.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a structure for locating a water mixing bolt of the lavatory faucet.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a faucet comprising a water mixing bolt seat which is located between a cold water control valve and a hot water control valve and is provided at the top end with two ribs and a support plate disposed on the ribs. The support plate is provided with to through holes. The two ribs are provided with a locating plate. The water mixing bolt tube is located by the locating plate which is pressed against the lavatory.
The features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.